Les jumeaux Grandchester
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Harry et Hermione remontent dans le temps et font la rencontre d'un vieil homme assez étrange. Ils se retrouveront à l'époque où Voldemort étudiait à Poudlard. Entre rivalité, vengeance et haine. Harry et Hermione découvriront une magie ancienne et pourront peut-être changer le futur.
1. Voyage dans le passé

_**Les jumeaux Grandchester**_

**Genre **_**: **_Romance/Mystère

**Rating**_** : **_T (Déconseillé au moins de 12ans)

**Introduction : **L'histoire se déroule après le tome 7.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Voyage dans le passé**

**« Les batailles de la vie ne sont pas gagnées par les plus forts, ni par les plus rapides, mais par ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais. » **

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre secrète de Poudlard, l'air épuisé et blessé. Hermione se mit à pleurer ne pouvant plus contenir la douleur qui la consumait depuis quelques minutes, elle avait vu son petit-ami mourir devant ses yeux, elle avait vu ses amis périr devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son amie Ginny s'était sacrifiée pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Harry la prit délicatement dans ses bras partageant lui aussi sa peine, il ne savait quoi dire, il n'avait pas les mots pour la réconforter tellement le chagrin était plus fort que la raison. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant au moins une heure, les pleurs d'Hermione venaient à peine de cesser laissant place à un silence pesant.

« Je veux le faire. » Déclara-t-elle rompant le silence.

Harry relâcha Hermione et plongea son regard dans le sien, il put y voir de la détermination mais aussi de la douleur, il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement, mais voilà, Voldemort les avait vaincu et ils étaient obligés de se cacher comme des lâches alors que leurs amis se sont battus comme des héros.

« Tu en es sûre ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. » Questionna Harry.

« J'en suis sûre, de toute manière, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Il les a tous tué alors je veux les venger, je veux voir souffrir. » Répondit Hermione déterminée sentant la haine dans sa voix.

« Très bien. Alors allons-y. » Dit-il.

Tous les deux sortirent leur baguette se regardant droit dans les yeux, chacun d'eux était déterminé à venger leurs amis, à ce que justice soit enfin faite. Ils allaient changer l'avenir de tout un monde mais aussi le leur.

« Retro in tempore » Récitèrent-ils en chœur.

Puis ce fut le vide total, ils venaient de lancer un sort qui les transportait vers un autre monde, une autre époque, un autre danger.

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement, ébloui par les rayons du soleil, il se redressa pour examiner où il se trouvait voyant Hermione allongée près de lui, il remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient sur un chemin. Il secoua légèrement la jeune fille à côté de lui, elle émit un grognement avant de finalement ouvrit les yeux découvrant à son tour l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« J'en sais trop rien, j'espère seulement que nous avons atterri à la bonne époque. » Répondit Harry inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je croyais que de nous deux ce serait toi qui aurait la solution. » Répliqua Harry ironiquement.

« Pourquoi je me sens vexée par ces paroles ? » L'interrogea Hermione perplexe.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'attarder ici et de trouver un moyen de rejoindre Poudlard mais d'abord nous devons savoir où l'on se trouve et en quelle année. » Répliqua Harry ignorant la question de son amie.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. » Annonça Hermione tout en se levant.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Harry se levant à son tour.

« Si nous sommes près de Poudlard nous devons nous trouver une fausse identité pour passer inaperçu. Ici nous ne sommes pas chez nous et notre présence à elle seule affecte considérablement le futur alors nous ne pouvons simplement pas nous déplacer dans cette époque sous notre véritable identité. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Que proposes-tu ? » Renchérit Harry.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Hermione sortit sa bague et sourit machiavéliquement à Harry ce qui eut le don de faire frémir le jeune homme qui avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements.

« Species mutatio. » Récita-t-elle pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

En un claquement de doigt, la couleur des cheveux d'Harry qui, auparavant était bruns devinrent blonds vénitien bouclés, la couleur de ses yeux changèrent eux aussi, passant du vert au bleu. Son physique fut lui aussi changé car il devint fort musclé, une allure imposante avec un regard d'ange. Grâce au sort d'Hermione, Harry semblait être quelqu'un d'autre et il n'avait plus de lunettes.

« Waouh ! Tu es vraiment… Waouh » Le complimenta Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais merci. » Remercia Harry confus.

« A mon tour maintenant. » Dit-elle. « Species mutatio ».

Ce fut ainsi au tour d'Hermione qui changea d'apparence tout comme Harry, ses cheveux virèrent aux blonds vénitiens bouclés mais les siens étaient très long tout comme Harry et elle avait la même couleur des yeux qu'Harry. On aurait dit Harry mais en fille, sa silhouette fut plus fine et plus élancée, elle avait une allure gracieuse.

« Waouuh ! » Lâcha Harry le souffle coupé.

« Merci cher frère. » Dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

« Comment ça frère ? » Interrogea Harry interloqué.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes frère et sœur ou devrais-je dire des jumeaux. » L'informa Hermione.

« Des jumeaux ? Hermione qu'as-tu fait ? » S'estomaqua le jeune sorcier.

« Je nous simplifie la tâche. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis. » Soupira Harry.

« Maintenant il nous faut trouver Dumbledore. » Déclara la sorcière.

Harry acquiesça et tous les deux se mirent en route lorsqu'une lumière blanche les éblouit, les obligeant ainsi à protéger leurs yeux. La lumière s'estompa pour laisser place à un homme assez âgé, les cheveux gris, le teint pâle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous a permis de défier les lois du temps ? » Enchaina l'inconnu.

Hermione et Harry se reprirent et firent face à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître subitement connaissant visiblement leur secret.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui c'est Harry Potter. A vrai dire si nous avons atterri ici c'est uniquement pour sauver nos amis, notre école. Pour empêcher un puissant mage de détruire le monde de la sorcellerie. » Répondit Hermione.

L'homme regarda un long moment Harry et Hermione comme s'il pouvait lire en eux, puis il eut un sourire triste et compatissant envers eux. Il vit dans chacun d'eux la douleur et la haine qui les habitait, il pouvait voir une telle souffrance que même lui n'aurait pu supporter mais voilà que ces enfants se tenaient devant lui avec une détermination dans leurs yeux.

« Je vois que vous avez utilisé _Species mutatio_ » Fit remarquer le vieil homme.

« Je m'appelle Edward Grandchester. » Se présenta-t-il. « Donnez-moi vos mains, nous ne pouvons rester ici, vous avez besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces après votre combat. » Rajouta-t-il.

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de finalement prendre les mains d'Edward. Le vieil homme transplana, le voyage fut rapide et ils se retrouvèrent désormais dans un immense manoir. Les deux jeunes sorciers furent impressionnés par la beauté des lieux, ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce qui semblait être un salon.

« John ? » Appela Edward.

Aussitôt un homme plus âgé qu'Edward apparut comme par magie, il portait une tenue de majordome bleu marine.

« Monsieur. » Répondit John.

« Conduis ces deux jeunes gens se changer et fais préparer deux chambres pour eux. Que l'on prépare un festin pour le retour de mes jumeaux. » Ordonna Edward.

« Bien Monsieur. »

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent choqués par le dernier mot de leur hôte, il venait de dire « mes jumeaux ». Hermione voulu répliquer lorsque le vieil leur fit signe de se taire et de suivre John. La jeune femme dû se résigner et suivi le majordome accompagné d'Harry, qui, lui aussi était déconcerté. Pendant le trajet, le majordome n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards aux deux jeunes sorciers.

« Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux que Madame ainsi que ses yeux. » Remarqua John.

Cette remarque étonna Harry et Hermione, ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ressemblait la femme d'Edward, que déjà ils étaient comparé à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. De toute manière, Hermione le savait, des blonds aux yeux bleus il y'en a partout, c'est pour cela qu'elle a choisi cette couleur, pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans la masse.

« Comment était-elle ? » Questionna Harry.

« Oh ! Madame Grandchester était aussi belle que votre sœur, elle est son portrait craché. » Répondit le majordome. « Tenez ! Voici un portrait de votre mère. » Indiqua John montrant un grand tableau accroché au mur du couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois devant le tableau et virent la ressemblance indéniable d'Hermione et de celle de Mrs Grandchester. Hermione se frappa mentalement, elle avait accidentellement reproduit le même visage d'une personne ayant déjà existé.

« Madame Grandchester était une femme au cœur pur, elle était douce et très caractérielle mais hélas elle est morte en couche en vous mettant au monde. A sa mort, Monsieur Grandchester a préféré vous éloigner d'Angleterre et nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de vous. » Raconta John.

« Et comment l'a vécu Monsieur Grandchester ? » Questionna-t-elle. « Enfin je veux dire comment notre père l'a-t-il pris ? » Se reprit aussitôt Hermione.

« Monsieur en a souffert toute ces années, même lui l'un des mages les plus puissants de cette terre n'a pu rien faire pour sauver sa femme alors Monsieur s'est renfermé sur lui-même se donnant corps et âme à sa magie ne sortant presque plus du château. » Répondit John.

« Le pauvre… » Le plaignit Hermione.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la fin du couloir où se trouvait deux chambres, une à gauche et l'autre à droite.

« Vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans vos chambres. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez-moi. Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. » Les informa-t-il avant de s'en aller.

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. » Suggéra Hermione.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'Edward est le seul à pouvoir nous aider. » Récusa Harry.

« Mais Harry… » S'indigna la jeune femme.

« Hermione nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour abandonner maintenant. Edward ne nous fera aucun mal j'en suis sûr, sinon cela serait fait depuis longtemps. Par contre je crois qu'il a un plan derrière la tête. » Précisa le survivant.

« Très bien nous restons. » Se résigna Hermione.

* * *

_A la prochaine._


	2. La famille Grandchester

Chapitre 2 : _**La famille Grandchester**_

« Les conditions essentielles pour réussir sont la patience et la certitude du succès.

N'aie pas peur de te battre pour les choses que tu chéris peu importe les sacrifices, cela en vaudra la peine. »

Hermione aurait voulu s'en aller du château Grandchester mais Harry avait confiance en ce vieil homme et il était difficile pour la jeune femme de contredire son ami. Elle se résigna et entra dans la chambre à sa droite tandis qu'Harry prenait celle de gauche.

Tous deux furent stupéfaits par la splendeur de leur chambre, celle d'Harry était dans les tons bleu et blanc tandis que celle d'Hermione était dans les tons noir et blanc.

« Waouh ! » Lâcha Hermione le souffle coupé.

Elle entra machinalement dans la chambre, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit, à sa gauche de grands placards blancs sur lesquels se trouvait un grand miroir et à sa droite un grand bureau où se trouvait la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce, elle continua l'exploration de sa chambre et put trouver une grande salle de bain toujours dans les mêmes tons de couleur que sa chambre.

La chambre d'Harry était décorée de la même manière que celle d'Hermione sauf les couleurs qui différenciaient chacune des chambres. Harry et Hermione se préparaient tandis qu'Edward Grandchester était dans son bureau avec son majordome.

« John j'ai écrit au professeur Dumbledore, je recevrais sa réponse d'ici là certainement avec la liste de fournitures d'Harry ainsi que d'Hermione. Lorsque nous irons au chemin de traverse je voudrais que tu te charges de contacter Paul et Irina. » Dicta Edward.

« Pourquoi Paul et Irina ? Ce sont des bandits Sir. » S'estomaqua John.

« Je le sais très bien John mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir assurer la protection d'Harry et d'Hermione. » Répliqua Edward.

« Quel danger les guette pour que vous prenez autant de précautions pour faire appel à Paul et Irina ? » Interrogea John.

« Un grand danger John, un très grand. Je ne pourrais plus veiller sur eux lorsqu'ils entreront à Poudlard. » Répondit Edward peiné.

« Le dîner est prêt Monsieur. » Informa une femme brune qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau après avoir frappé.

« Très bien. » Dit tout simplement Edward.

John sortit suivi de la femme qui venait d'entrer laissant Edward perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain un hibou se posa sur la fenêtre dans son bureau, une lettre dans la pâte droite. Edward se leva de son bureau se dirigeant vers le hibou et prit la lettre qu'apportait son ami. La lettre venait de Poudlard, Dumbledore l'avait répondu sans attendre.

_Mon ami, _

_Cela fait maintenant dix ans que nous ne nous sommes plus revus ni même échangés des lettres. Voilà que ce matin je reçois une lettre de ta part, quelle agréable surprise que de te lire enfin ! _

_Bien sûr que les portes de Poudlard sont ouvertes à tes enfants, nous les accueillerons avec un large sourire, c'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir dans notre école les héritiers de la famille Grandchester. Je te joins leurs listes de fournitures, j'espère te revoir un jour mon ami. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles plus souvent, nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Directeur de Poudlard._

Edward sourit en lisant la lettre de son vieil ami, une chose de faite pensa-t-il. Harry et Hermione allaient pouvoir intégrer Poudlard, il mit la lettre dans le tiroir dans son bureau et sortit se dirigeant désormais vers la salle à manger.

Harry et Hermione descendirent à leur tour et allèrent dans la salle à manger, ils avaient changé de vêtements, Hermione portait une robe noir vintage à pois blanc et des escarpins blancs tandis qu'Harry un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir. Ils trouvèrent Edward déjà assis, la table était recouverte des mets les plus délicieux, de magnifiques odeurs émanaient de tous ses plats concoctés pour leur arrivée. Plusieurs domestiques se tenaient debout près de la table une main dans le dos. Harry et Hermione s'asseyèrent intimidés par autant de protocoles.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé vos chambres ? » Leur demanda Edward.

« Elles sont magnifiques. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. » Répondit Harry remerciant leur hôte.

« Quel père ne le ferait pas pour ses enfants ? » Rétorqua Edward. « Ce que je fais n'est en rien spécial, maintenant mangez. » Dit Edward souriant.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent, les deux jeunes sorciers mangèrent à leur faim, le combat contre Voldemort les avait épuisé et ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas ? Ils engloutirent toutes leurs nourritures sous les yeux étonnés des domestiques qui n'avaient jamais de tels appétits, Edward sourit les voyant manger ainsi. Il se rendit compte que depuis la mort de sa femme c'était la première fois qu'il avait de la visite, depuis que celle-ci était décédée, Edward mangeait tout seul sans compagnie sauf celle de ses domestiques. Il esquissa un dernier sourire et se mit à manger lui aussi.

« Euh… » Hésita Hermione regardant les domestiques.

Elle n'était pas habituée à voir des gens la regarder entrain de manger surtout qu'elle aurait voulu demander quelque chose à Edward et étant donné que celui-ci les avait fait passer pour ses enfants, elle avait dû mal à s'y faire.

« Euh… père… » Balbutia Hermione timidement.

« Je t'écoute Hermione. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Edward posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Harry et moi aimerions étudier à Poudlard et… » Commença-t-elle.

« Et vous y êtes inscrits en septième année, Dumbledore vient de m'envoyer votre liste de fournitures scolaires. » L'interrompit Edward.

« Oh ! » Fit tout ce que dit Hermione surprise.

« Merci beaucoup. » Remercia Harry.

« Mangez. » Ordonna Edward.

Ils continuèrent de manger sans bruit, le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où l'une des domestiques leur apporta du café pour Edward et du chocolat chaud pour Harry et Hermione. Le soleil s'était couché cédant sa place à la lune qui éclairait la terre pendant la nuit. Edward ferma la porte à clé et revint s'asseoir sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux jeunes sorciers.

« C'est pour ne pas être dérangé. » Expliqua Edward.

« Pourquoi nous avoir présenté auprès de vos domestiques comme étant vos enfants ? Et pourquoi ce sont des humains qui sont à votre service ? N'y a-t-il pas d'elfes de maison ? » S'enquit aussitôt Hermione.

« Si je vous ai présenté comme étant mes enfants c'est pour vous faciliter la tâche dans votre quête. Pour que le monde y croie, il faut que mes domestiques aussi le croient. Il y'a 16 ans ma femme mit au monde des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon mais ils moururent un mois après leur naissance mais étant donné que ma famille est la plus ancienne et la plus grande famille de sorcellerie qui ait jamais existé, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire croire à mes ennemis que je n'avais plus d'héritiers car le simple nom de Grandchester suffit à faire trembler tous les sorciers de ce monde. Ainsi j'ai fait croire à tous que je les avais envoyés loin de moi ne pouvant assumer leur éducation à cause de la perte douloureuse de ma femme. Maintenant que vous portez le nom de Grandchester vous n'aurez aucun problème à accomplir la mission pour laquelle vous avez remonté le temps. Je n'ai pas d'elfes de maison à mon service pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une famille royale ne peut avoir comme domestiques que des sorciers. Des sorciers qui sont rémunérés bien évidemment. » Répondit explicitement Edward.

« Famille royale ? » S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione.

« Pensez-vous que les moldus sont les seuls à avoir un roi ? » Questionna Edward amusé.

« Mais nous pensions que c'était le ministère de la magie qui… » Souffla Hermione effarée.

« Le ministère de la magie n'est que le représentant la royauté dans le monde magique. Je suis le seul gouverneur de ce monde, un seul ordre émanant de ma part et il est exécuté aussitôt. Un avantage que me confère le privilège d'être roi. » Expliqua Edward.

« Alors comment se fait-il que nous n'avions jamais entendu parlez de vous ? A notre époque nous ne connaissons pas de roi ou reine qui dirige le monde des sorciers. » Répliqua Hermione curieuse.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avant votre arrivée j'avais décidé de mettre fin à mon règne et de dissoudre la royauté. » Raconta Edward.

« Vous parlez au passé, cela veut-il dire que vous avez changé d'avis ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui c'est exact. J'ai des héritiers qui seront là pour continuer ma tâche. » Répondit Edward.

« Comment ça vos héritiers ? Nous ne sommes mêmes pas vos enfants et nous ne sommes pas des sang-purs. D'ailleurs nous voudrions retourner chez nous après avoir accompli notre mission. » Rétorqua vivement Hermione.

« Jeune fille sache que le temps est un instrument avec lequel on ne peut jouer, vous avez pu revenir dans le passé mais vous ne pourrez jamais retourner dans le futur. Pour l'avoir expérimenté je sais ce que je dis, moi aussi je ne suis pas de cette époque mais j'ai dû m'y résoudre. » Livra Edward.

« Quoi ? » S'affola Harry. « Comment ça nous ne pourrons pas retourner dans le temps ? Que se passera-t-il alors ? Pour la vie de nos amis, nos parents ? » Enchaina Harry.

« Leur destin ont changé grâce à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas lorsque le moment sera venu, vous disparaitrez d'ici pour renaitre dans votre époque. Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour retourner à votre époque vous devrez attendre de venir au monde. » Leur expliqua Edward.

« Wow ! Ça en fait beaucoup je trouve ! » Lâcha Hermione abasourdie.

« Vous avez toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, demain nous devrions aller au chemin de traverse pour payer vos fournitures. La rentrée est dans une semaine et avant cela il faut vous préparer. » Dit Edward.

« Que vous proposez nous au juste ? Jouez aux enfants parfaits du roi Edward Grandchester et de devenir vos héritiers c'est ça ? » Interrogea Hermione avec mépris.

« Je comprends que vous soyez troubler et que je vous en demande beaucoup mais en résumé c'est à peu près ça mais je vous demande aussi de me faire confiance. » Répondit Edward.

« Nous y réfléchirons. » Déclara Harry se levant de son fauteuil.

Au même moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Edward murmura quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry et Hermione regardèrent le vieil homme stupéfaits tandis que John le majordome entrait dans la pièce avec un gros grimoire et une baguette magique.

« Monsieur. » Dit John présentant le livre à Edward.

Edward prit le grimoire et le tint à Harry qui le regardait confus.

« C'est pour toi. » Lui dit Edward.

Harry prit le livre que lui tendait Edward et pu voir sur la couverture du livre écrit _« Magie ancestrale »_ puis Edward prit la baguette magique qu'il donna à Hermione.

« Faîtes-en bon usage. Allez-vous coucher maintenant, il se fait tard. » Somma Edward.

« Bonne nuit père, Bonne nuit John. » Dirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

« Bonne nuit à vous mes enfants. » Dit Edward.

John ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les deux jeunes sorciers prirent la porte et montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils avaient besoin de repos et de réfléchir à tout ce que venait de dire le roi Edward. Ils ne pensaient pas que faire un tel voyage les surprendrait autant, cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'ils étaient là et déjà ils étaient face à un dilemme.

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière, ils étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune femme en position « lotus ». Harry feuilletait quelques pages du grimoire que lui avait donné Edward tandis qu'Hermione examinait sa baguette. Elle avait reçu une baguette en bois de sureau et le cœur de la baguette d'Hermione lui était inconnu mais la jeune fille fit quelques essais et constata avec joie que la baguette et elle était en parfaite harmonie.

« Je l'adore. » S'exclama Hermione désignant la baguette.

« Et moi je sens que grâce à ce grimoire nous pourrons vaincre Voldemort sans problème. » Sourit Harry.

* * *

A la prochaine.

Bisous, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.


End file.
